The invention relates to a device for non-destructive inspection of an open rectilinear cavity by means of eddy currents, i.e. a cavity that presents an arbitrary section that is substantially constant perpendicularly to a longitudinal direction of the cavity, with inspection being performed by successive broaching movements along the longitudinal direction of said cavity. The invention applies in particular to inspecting tangential slots in a turbojet disk, each slot being for retaining the root of a blade.
With a disk in the new state or in the context of a maintenance operation, the process of inspecting the tangential slots of a turbojet disk is relatively lengthy, difficult, and expensive. Conventionally, eddy-current inspection is used. The complex shape of the slots makes it necessary to develop a probe that is specific to each type of slot. At present, the following difficulties are encountered when developing a high performance system suitable for being automated:                the probe must be applied to a zone for scanning without any knocks that might damage the sensor;        the zone for scanning must be swept in a broaching movement that is performed at a speed that is constant over the entire length for inspection, during a broaching stroke;        edge effects must be reduced; and        the system must be capable of reliably detecting all kinds of defect, regardless of their orientation relative to the broaching direction.        